Flowers in your coffee-Version Yaoi
by glapot
Summary: Eren est un adolescent amnésique qui entre dans une école très réputée dont les règles sont étranges, tout comme certaines personnes qu'il rencontrera. Son but : comprendre ce que sa cousine lui cache. Il s'aidera de ses nouveaux camarades Ymir et Marco et d'un certain Levi.
1. Les murs me tripotent maintenant

_**Hola.**_

Bon, quoi de neuf ? Eh bien, j'ai commencé une fic mais disons qu'elle m'emportait pas mal, mais... Je m'explique : j'ai eu une idée après avoir re-regardé les épisodes de Kill la Kill et je la trouvait vraiment biennnnn ! Sauf que je n'avait pas l'habitude du yuri. J'ai eu d'abord l'idée de l'effacer mais je me suis ravisée parce qu'il se pourrait que j'ai envie de la continuer. Et il se trouve que j'ai envie de la continuer ! C'est là que j'ai eu la grande idée : Pourquoi ne pas faire la même mais version yaoi tout en laissant la version yuri ? Les deux premiers chapitres de chaque fics se ressembleront beaucoup, mais à partir du troisième, ils vont prendre des directions différentes. Mais je tiens à affirmer que j'aime le yuri autant que le yaoi et pareil pour les deux fics.

* * *

><p>À la base, les chemises, c'était pas son truc. Les noeuds de papillon non plus. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait vite trouver de l'argent pour s'acheter l'uniforme de sa nouvelle école. Étant la pudeur incarnée, il était très dur de ne pas faire comprendre <em>qui il était<em> aux propriétaires des quelques mains qu'il sentait parfois sur son postérieur, mais il se retenait, pour la plus grande surprise de ses proches (et de lui-même).

"Hé, j'te cause, gamin," fit une voix grave. "Attends, c'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?"

"Eren," répondit-il en se retournant vers le client. Il faisait chaud, autant dehors que dans le café.

"Eren. Est-ce que tu peux faire ton boulot sans glander et prendre ma commande, s'il te plaît ?" Le serveur lui adressa un sourire forcé avant de s'exécuter.

Le jeune garçon allait entrer dans une nouvelle école, celle de son meilleur ami et de sa cousine, parce qu'ils avaient insisté. Mais d'après son ami d'enfance, c'était une école spéciale, où une sorte de _hiérarchie_ était imposée par quelqu'un. Eren et lui avaient prévu de se rencontrer l'après midi dans son lieu de travail pour pouvoir tout expliquer en détail.

"J'en ai plein le cul de ce boulot," soupira Eren en s'appuyant sur le contoir. Il fixait la personne de l'autre coté du bar. "Aide-moi, Armin."

"Mmh, nan. Apprends un grandir un peu," lança ce dernier sur un ton faussement grondeur avant de rigoler. L'été était bientôt terminé et la rentrée approchait à grands pas, pour le plus grand malheur d'Eren, même si il ne savait pas exactement quel jour cet évènement maudit se déroulerait. Il s'était donc promise de profiter un maximum des vacances, malgré son travail et les personnes qui le rendaient encore plus fatiguant. "En plus, c'est juste en face de la mer, c'est bien, non ? Bon, bref. J'vais t'expliquer pas mal de chose à propos de ta future école. Tout d'abord, les élèves sont classés. Pas seulement par années, mais de leurs notes ou leurs talents. C'est une école qui sert d'école primaire, de collège et de lycée, donc il y'a beaucoup de monde et de bâtiments. L'élève qui se fait le plus respecter parmi tel rang est celui qui le gère, et souvent qui en profite un peu trop. On les appèlent les _leaders._ Mais ça ne marche pas par année, mais par lettre. Par exemple, imagine que je suis le chef de la A, je suis responsable de toutes les classes en A : CM1A comme 3eA. Tu comprends ?"

"Ouais...Mais c'est bizarre, ça fait comme dans Kill la Kill ! C'est pas juste, toutes les classes se font dominées par un élève ? Qui a décidé ça ?" s'indigna Eren. Une vieille dame à coté d'elle nettoyait des verres, c'était la propriétaire du café.

"Eh bien, à la base, ce n'était pas comme ça. Mais un fils de riche a voulu que soit comme ça, et voilà."

"Un fils de riche ?"

"Oui, Erwin quelque chose. Si on comparerait à Kill la Kill pour te faire plaisir, il serait Satsuki, si tu comprends mieux comme ça." dit Armin en soupirant.

"Je vois..." le prénom Erwin lui disait vaguement quelque chose. "...Bref, tu sais en quelle classe tu es ? Il n'y avait pas un site où ils le mettaient ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore pour moi, mais toi par contre tu es en 3ème S. C'était bien marqué sur le site. Ils n'ont pas encore décidé pour moi. Bon, tu es prêt pour demain ?"

"Demain ?"

"C'est demain, la rentrée."

"Pardon ?" _Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?!_

Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les immeubles et les deux amis d'enfance décidèrent qu'il était tard. Ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leurs coté, sous le regard bienveillant de la propriétaire du café. Eren jeta son sac à dos par dessus son épaule et adressa un rapide sourire à son employeuse avant de fermer la porte derrière lui._ Enfin libre._

Il regarda devant lui et profita du spectacle que lui offrait le soleil, se couchant derrière les rares vagues de la mer. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il habitait à la Baule avec son père, en France. Sa mère était hospitalisée depuis longtemps déjà, en Allemagne, dans son pays natal et n'en était pas ressortie. Eren regarda autour de lui : il devait avoir l'air idiot à rester planté devant la porte du magasin. C'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il vit quelqu'un, assis sur le pallier d'une boutique de fleurs très proche, entrain de fumer et de fixer les reflets de la récente lune sur les vagues. _Pourquoi juste devant la porte de sa boutique ?_

Eren ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de la très faible luminosité et de la distance. C'était un petit garçon, non ? Il avait les cheveux courts, donc... Non, il fumait. Ah, c'est un jeune homme ? Non, peut-être pas, c'est sûrement-

L'adolescent se retourna, se rendant compte qu'il regardait tout le monde depuis quelques temps, sans aucune raison. Il connaissait presque tous les visages qu'elle voyait, maintenant. _Je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de détailler les inconnus, en ce moment._

Les soir, après le travail, il avait deux petits rituels comme ça : regarder le coucher de soleil et...

Eren s'écarta de l'entrée et sortit un chewing-gum de son sac à dos. Il regarda autour de lui une deuxième fois et constata que la personne qui fumait était maintenant debout et sortait également quelque chose de ses poches. Grâce au reflet des réverbères sur l'objet, il pu comprendre ce que c'était : un couteau. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention et décida que son deuxième et précieux rituel était plus important. Le jeune homme marcha vers la plage et, à l'aide de sa main libre, passa au dessus d'une barrière pour que ses chaussures atterrissent sur le sable toujours chaud. Il s'avança vers un groupe de personnes qui l'interpellait.

"Eren, ça t'arrive de pas faire attendre les gens ?" lança un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine.

"Tch. Désolée, Hannes. Au fait, ta bagnole est toujours aussi classe," répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique tout montrant une vieille voiture du menton.

"Idiot. Un gars bourré a défoncé le capot de ma pauvre chérie et elle est coincée au garage, maintenant. En attendant, ils m'ont passé cette merde là-bas." Il soupira avant de mettre une tape amicale dans le dos de l'adolescent en riant. "Ça faisait un bail, gamin."

"Ouais." il se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes. "Yo, les gens."

"Salut," fit une fille en maillot de bain.

"Wow, t'es pas mal comme ça ! Tu devrais te mettre en maillot de bain plus souvent, Petra," s'exclama Eren. Son interlocutrice rigola et une jeune fille brune avec une barre en fer s'avança. Sa cousine.

"Tu aurais pu te baigner toi aussi si tu grouillai un peu plus ton cul, imbécile."

"Mikasa, ça faisait longtemps !" fit Eren en ignorant sa remarque avant de faire face aux personnes derrières ses deux amies. "Oh."

"Oh ? Eh beh poulette, je m'attendais pas à ça comme réaction. Ça fait 2 ans qu'on s'est pas vu."

"Oh. La maboule et son équipe de fous. Ou Hanji," Eren était plus que surpris. "Blondie ? C'est toi le fils de riche non ? Et le sniffeur ? Et Banana ? Et-Wow."

"Et si on s'appellait par nos prénoms, au lieu d'utiliser ces vieux surnoms ?" proposa, une jeune femme blonde, Nanaba. "Banana, c'est limite...Même si je trouve que poulette te va très bien."

"On ne peut pas au moins changer poulette en poulet ?" demanda l'adolescent.

"Mais non, ça fait partie de notre enfance !" protesta Hanji.

"Mhouais, je me rappelle même plus pourquoi on m'appelait poulette. Au fait, il en manque... Où est _la glaciale_ ? Et ou est _mouchoir_ ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement. Tout ce que je sais est que la glaciale est à l'unniversité et mouuuuuuchoirrrrrr est dans une école trèèèès réputééééeee," chantonna Hanji.

Ils avaient parlé pendant presque deux heures, assis sur la plage, avant de se quitter. Eren était heureux. Quand il avait 8 ans, avec des amis plus ou moins jeunes, il avait formé une sorte de gang. C'était un groupe solidaire. À ce moment de sa vie, ils étaient tous très pauvre, même Erwin. Ils volaient les magasins ensemble, partagaient ce qu'ils avaient emporté et se bagarraient avec n'importe qui,_ surtout Eren. _Lors de ses 14 ans, le gang s'était dispersé parce que tout le monde prenait une route différente. Hanji avait 18 ans et avait un avenir à se construire, comme la plupart des autres membres. D'autres comme mouchoir ou la glaciale étaient partis du jour au lendemain, sans aucune raison valable. Entre le moment ou le gang avait été créé et ou le gang avait été dispersé, Eren ne se souvenait plus de rien car il souffrait d'amnésie.

Quand Eren rentra chez lui, il se précipita dans sa chambre et fouilla dans un coffre où se trouvait des photos qu'il conservait précieusement : c'était les souvenirs de son enfance. Il ne se souvenait plus tellement du visage de la glaciale ou de mouchoir, juste qu'ils possédaient tous les deux une expression qui avait été nommée par les autres _le regard de la mort._

"D'ailleurs, à force d'employer ces surnoms, je ne me souviens plus de leurs pénoms..." il s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit. "La glaciale, elle ne s'appellait pas...Anne ? Non, Annie ? Ouais, c'est ça. Annie."

Il s'était endormi très peu de temps après avoir finalement abandonné l'espoir de retrouver le prénom de mouchoir. _Tans pis_, s'était-il dit. _Si un jour je le croise dans la rue, je le reconnaîtrai à coup sûr avec son regard de la mort. Je saurais que c'est lui et je la supplierai pour qu'il me rende mon caleçon. _Oui, son caleçon. Il y avait une raison pour qu'on l'appelle mouchoir : il portait toujours une sorte de serviette autour du cou et un jour, Eren ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi, c'était son caleçon qui s'était retrouvé autour de son cou. C'était sur cette pensée qu'il s'était endormi, son coffre derrière lui sur le matelas.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain fut vraiment pénible. Eren s'en était douté la veille, mais pas à ce point. Il s'était réveillée en hurlant à cause de l'énorme rat qui se trouvait dans un coin de sa chambre en cherchant le coffre pour le lui lancer, en vain. Il regarda à coté du lit et vit la boîte grande ouverte par terre, de nombreuses photos à coté.<em> Comme si ma chambre n'était pas déjà assez en bordel.<em> Il se leva et glissa sur une des photos avant de tomber sur le postérieur. _Sur le coffre, pour être plus précis._ À présent, son derrière lui faisait horriblement mal et il était en retard pour le premier jour de sa nouvelle année scolaire._ Splendide._

Il descendit en bas et salua son père avant de manger autant qu'il pu. Du pain, un chocolat chaud, des céréales, pleins de choses. En remontant, son genou s'était cogné contre une marche et l'avait fait tomber jusqu'à la dernière marche. _Quelle journée ! _Quand il avait finit de se préparer, le jeune homme s'étant rendu dans le salon pour regarder la télé mais ne s'était pas assis.

"Ça ne va pas, Eren ?" s'inquiéta son père.

"Mon cul me fait juste horriblement mal. Merde, je dois y aller, a plus !"

"Euh...D'accord..."

_C'est comme ça que ma journée de merde a commencé. Et c'était que le début._

* * *

><p>Eren était toujours essoufflé à cause de sa course pour atteindre l'arrêt de bus, sauf qu'il était en avance de dix minutes.<em> Foutue montre. <em>Heureusement que Sasha était avec lui, sinon il n'aurait pas pu supporter le garçon qui draguait toutes ces filles idiotes et la chaleur inhumaine dès le matin. Son amie lui donna une bouteille d'eau, disant qu'elle en avait d'autres dans son sac. _Est-ce qu'il y a de la place pour __ses affaires pour de cours ? Est-ce que au moins, elle a ses affaires ?_

"Mince, il fait vraiment chaud..." soupira le jeune homme, insupportable d'après lui. "Ça donne soif, j'aimerai bien avoir un peu d'eau..." Beaucoup de filles lui en proposèrent et Eren décida qu'il s'était déjà fait un ennemi et qu'il avait une sale tête de cheval. Il se leva et lui balança tout ce qui restait d'eau dans sa bouteille. _Je suis vraiment chiant, parfois._

"Connard, comment t'as pu ? Et t'es qui, d'abord ?"

"Quoi ? Tu voulais pas un peu de flotte pour te rafraîchir ? Ah oui, pardon, la drague, c'est important..." Le jeune homme s'apprêta à répliquer, furax, lorsque le bus arriva. _Héhé, dommage, tête de cheval._

Le bus dans lequel il monta était un double-bus, mais ce n'était visiblement pas suffisant pour toutes les personnes qui le prenaient. Eren s'était retrouvé coincé entre une vieille dame qui sentait bon la cerise et un homme chauve qui la regardait bizarrement. _Non, Eren, ne pense pas au cliché du pédophile, ce gars ne va rien te-_

Il sentit une main sur sa fesse gauche, pendant seulement une seconde. Il se retourna pour s'apercevoir que l'homme chauve était à sa droite et donc trop loin pour avoir _osé_ lui mettre la main au derrière. Il regarda les personnes derrière lui. Il y avait un groupe de gamins entrain de regarder un des leurs jouer à Flappy Bird sur son portable. Après eux, il y avait un vieil homme, une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine et un élève de dos qui venait de son école puisqu'il portait le même uniforme que lui et qui avait une coiffure étrange. _Mais alors, j'ai rêvé ? À force de travailler dans un bar où on me touche le derrière, je vais finir par faire des rêves chelous._

* * *

><p>Eren était content. Il avait une bonne classe. Il avait fait la connaissance de Ymir et Marco, des personnes complètement différentes l'une de l'autre mais amicales. Leur professeur principal leur avait annoncé qu'ils rencontreraient le <em>leader<em> de la classe S à 10h30. L'adolescent discutait de tout et de rien en attendant avec ses deux nouveaux amis dans les couloirs. Il était entrain de parler de son travail lorsqu'une fille vint les rejoindre et leur annonça que le leader de la S était revenu de sa formation avant de repartir aussi tôt. Marco l'avait suivie mais Ymir était restée avec Eren pendant quelques temps avant de finalement partir elle aussi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours, tous les élèves étaient au fond de la classe, debout autour d'une personne._  
><em>

"Le leader a pas mal de succès," constata Ymir.

"Effectivement," confirma Eren en essayant tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi ses camarades. Quand il fut proche de miraculeusement voir le visage du leader, il sentit encore une fois quelqu'un lui toucher le postérieur. _Là, par contre, j'ai pas rêvé !_

Il se retourna aussi vite qu'il pu et se cogna la tête dans ce qui semblait être.._.le mur. Les murs me tripotent, maintenant._ Il réajusta son uniforme lorsque tous les élèves se retournèrent vers lui.

"Bah...Quoi ? J'ai pas pété ou quoi que ce soit, hein," fit-il en rigolant nerveusement. _Pourquoi il me regardent tous comme ça ? _"Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y-"

Encore.

Encore une fois, il venait de sentir qu'on lui touchait les fesses.

Il fit demi-tour en fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il pu, priant pour qu'il ne se prenne pas encore une fois le mur, mais ne sentit absolument rien à part de la colère envers lui-même pour ne pas avoir démasqué l'idiot qui lui mettait la main au derrière. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche autant qu'il pu.

_Qu'est-ce que-...quoi ?_

"Oh. Poulette." _Poulette ? Pourquoi un gars que je ne connais pas m'appelle poulette et me touche le cul depuis ce matin ?_

"Ah, hum...Quoi ?"

"Oh. Poulette."

"Pardon ? Attendez, c'est moi, poulette ? Mais pourquoi-"

"Nan, chut. La ferme. Retourne-toi juste."

"Euh, d'accord, mais- Ah non ! Je ne me retournerai pas."

"C'est la première fois qu'on te tripote le cul ?"

"Non." Eren fit une pause. "C'est la troisième." Il était inutile d'évoquer les fois ou ça lui était arrivé dans le café. Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était petit.

"Effectivement." Le leader n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter des élèves autour d'eux. Il la fixait avec des yeux effrayants. Des yeux gris et perçants qu'Eren était sûre de connaitre mais ne savait pas exactement où il les avait vus avant.

"Hum... vous êtes ?"

"Levi Ackerman, fleuriste, vendeur de "jouets" pour adulte, homosexuel et à partir de maintenant, leader de la S. Et me vouvoie pas, c'est chiant. Sinon, je le sais déjà mais, qui es tu ?" _Wow. Quelles présentations._ Mais Eren n'allait pas se laisser impressionner comme cela.

"Eren Jaeger, serveur, basketteur, hétérosexuel, a redoublé sa sixième et vient d'atterrir dans une école vraiment pas normale." Oui, mais il n'y avait pas que l'école qui n'était pas normale.


	2. Hé, t'as un problème ?

_**Yooooooooo !**_

Bon, bon bon. Qu'avons nous là ? Un chapitre très court ? Une auteur flemmarde (et malade) dont l'imagination débordante fait des ravages mais la paresse est malheureusement un obstacle trop dur à franchir ? Des doigts qui refusent d'écrire de bonnes phrases avec une bonne syntaxe et sans qu'il n'y ai de références à tout ce qui touche à ce domaine merveilleux qu'est le sexe ? Ahhhhh. Ouais, c'est chiant mais que voulez-vous...Bref, au moins, je l'ai sortit, c'est déjà ça.

* * *

><p>La rentrée. Cette évènement maudit qu'Eren détestait. Oui, il détestait la rentrée. Et toute une multitude de personnes était venus la rendre encore plus détestable. Comme par exemple, ce garçon avec la tête de cheval, son groupe d'admiratrices qui criaient encore plus fort que les élèves de l'école primaire, dans la cour d'à coté ou les professeurs qui lui criaient que si leur cours ne l'intéressait pas, il pouvait toujours sortir. Il s'était d'ailleurs diriger vers la sortie et avait récoltés pas mal de rires (même celui du leader) avant de devoir donner son carnet et d<em>'aller faire un tour chez la principale. <em>

Ou sinon, il y avait ce Levi Ackerman. Quand Eren avait renversé sa canette sur sa chemise à la cafétéria, le leader avait enlevé son haut et avait commencé à le fouetter avec, toujours en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était vraiment pas normal, ça, Eren en était sûr. _Quelle journée._ Le meilleur moment des jours de cours, c'était quand il rentrait chez lui, et il eu un sentiment de triomphe quand ce moment arriva. _Alléluia._

"Mikasa, le leader de ma classe a le même nom de famille que toi," fit Eren en regardant le plafond. Il était couché sur le canapé, fatigué par sa première journée de classe_. Et par le leader de la classe, aussi._

"Hum. C'est bien," répondit sa cousine sans décoller ses yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle tapait sur les touches du clavier à la vitesse de l'éclair.

"Dis, tu connais un certain Levi Ackerman ?" À cet instant, les doigts de Mikasa ne bougèrent plus. Elle resta muette pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Non."_ Mon cul, ouais._

"Et moi je pense que si."

"Écoute Eren, c'est pas le moment, là. C'est juste le fils de l'ex femme de mon père."

"Ah. C'est pour ça."

"Monte dans ta chambre, flemmard. Et range-la, un peu, ça te changera." Eren répondit dans un grognement avant de se lever et de monter les premières marches de l'escalier, sans pour autant fermer la porte du salon. Mikasa venait de composer le numéro de son père et il voulait entendre leur discussion.

"Oui, allô, Grisha. Ouais. Non, il pas fait de conneries. Il, euh...Oui. Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il le connait à peine, ils ne vont comme même pas-"

Eren en était sûr, elle parlait de lui. Et de quelqu'un d'autre. _Et en quoi ma vie est-elle si intéressante ?_

"Bon, oui, c'est vrai qu'il est très rapide dans ce genre de... Il vend des sextoys ? Sans blagues, il a même pas seize ans et- Hein ? Fleuriste ? Alors ça. Non, mais j'ai du mal à l'imaginer. Oui et...Attends deux secondes." Eren la vit apparaître juste devant lui et il poussa un cri de surprise.

"Eren. Monte. Dans. Ta. Chambre." Il obéit, parce que sa cousine n'avait _vraiment_ pas l'air de bonne humeur.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Eren nettoyait les tasses sales dans son lieu de travail lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'une d'entre elle contenait des fleurs. <em>Pourquoi y a t-il des fleurs ici ?<em> Il les mit de coté et continua son travail. Lorsqu'il se changea, il remarqua que le temps s'était rafraîchit depuis hier. Il repassa derrière le bar pour prendre les fleurs et les glisser dans son sac à dos._ Elles sont plutôt jolies._

Il continua son travail et prit les conseils de son employeuse avec le sourire. _Madame Kirschtein. Elle est vraiment gentille et grâce à elle, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à faire un vrai boulot, sans avoir besoin de voler quelque chose quand on me renvoie. _

Il sortit de la boutique et s'assit sur une des barrières qui délimitaient la route de la plage. Le soleil était cachés par quelques nuages, cette fois-ci. Quand il fut complètement caché derrière les vagues, Eren se leva et se retourna vers le fleuriste de la veille. il était toujours devant sa boutique, mais il n'était plus assis. Un groupe de personnes se rapprocha de lui et Eren essaya de les identifier, en vain. Le fleuriste prit ce qui semblait être un couteau dans sa poche avant de fermer à clé la porte de sa boutique. _Il fume, comme hier. _Le groupe de jeunes se rapprocha et commença à l'insulter. Un sourire se traça sur le visage d'Eren et il ne pu s'empêcher de crier.

"Baston !" C'est alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans la rue se retournèrent vers lui. _Je suis vraiment con, des fois._ "Oh. Merde."

"Hé, t'as un problème ?" Mais à la plus grande surprise de l'adolescent, ce n'était pas l'un des jeunes qui lui avait demandé ça. C'était le fleuriste. _Je connais cette voix._

"Hm. Nan..." _Merde, merde, merde. Les deux camps sont contre moi maintenant. Si j'avais pas crié le vendeur se serait fait buter et j'aurai pas eu d'emmerdes._

Le groupe se rapprochait et Eren ne bougea pas. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas : ces jambes ne lui répondait plus. _À croire que je suis maudit._ Ils l'entourèrent et commencèrent à chuchoter. Le fleuriste, lui, n'avait pas bougé de devant sa boutique. _Pourquoi il n'en profite pas pour s'enfuir ? Ou il veut me sauver ? Alors, pourquoi il ne vient pas ? _Un homme dont le gabarit s'avérait être très imposant se plaça devant lui et s'approcha. À cet instant, comme par miracle, ces jambes bougèrent et l'emportèrent derrière le grand homme. Il se mit à courir dans la direction de la boutique de fleur parce que la rue qui suivait était sombre et il allait pouvoir se cacher. _Heureusement que j'ai détalé, sinon je me serai littéralement pissé dessus. _Eren fonça sur le trottoir et lorsqu'il dépassa le fleuriste, il sentit une vive douleur à la tête avant de ne voir que le noir complet. Il venait de s'évanouir, assommé par le coup violent qu'il venait de recevoir.

* * *

><p>"Non. Il ne se rappelle de rien. Il ne peut pas se rappeller," fit Mikasa.<p>

"J'aimerai le croire, mais je vois qu'il s'intéresse à Levi." Grisha étai fatigué, ça s'entendait. Il avait parlé à travers le téléphone en soupirant.

"Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi."

"Ce gars a... Je ne dis pas que son amnésie est une bonne chose, mais au moins, Eren ne se rappelle plus de cette période de sa vie. Et ça, c'est bien."

"Oui, mais il commence à se questionner. Tu sais très bien qu'il est curieux. Et il n'est pas bête. Il m'a demandé beaucoup de fois pourquoi Annie et 'ce gars' comme tu dis avaient quitté leur petit gang. Qu'est ce que je devais lui répondre, à ton avis ?"

"Que ça n'avait pas d'importance," répliqua aussi tôt le médecin en réajustant ses lunettes.

"C'est ce que je lui ai répondu, mais ce n'est pas ce que je devais lui répondre. Il n'a pas la chance de se rappeler entièrement de son passé et on en profite..." La culpabilité n'était pas difficile à percevoir dans la voix de la jeune fille. Grisha réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. En fond, elle n'avait pas tord.

"On n'a pas le choix."

"Bien sûr que si on a le choix, on a toujours le choix. Le problème c'est qu'on est peureux. Tous les humains sont comme ça. Ils sont face à un problème et pensent que le choix le plus raisonnable est le seul choix, mais c'est faux. À un problème, il y a toujours une solution. S'il n'y a pas de solution, il n'y a tout simplement pas de problème."

"Je voix où tu veux en venir, mais c'était la seule façon de préserver Eren de...ça."

"De ça, quoi ? De l'homosexualité ? C'est un crime, l'homosexualité ? Je... Wow, je vais raccrocher, parce que là, je sens que je vais m'énerver."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Eren était petit et il était beaucoup trop tôt pour ce genre de chose. Maintenant, il est grand, et je lui fais confiance pour la suite. Donc, s'il devient homosexuel, je pense que je l'accepterai, mais..."

"Mais...?"

"Mais une influence telle que Levi n'est pas bonne. Il fume, il bois, il...tu vois ce que je veux dire, et il n'a que quinze ou seize ans. Il a redoublé deux fois sa sixième, et c'est pour ça qu'Eren aussi."

"Je vois." Mikasa éloigna le téléphone de son visage. Elle le rapprocha pour saluer son interlocuteur et raccrocha avant de reporter son attention vers son ordinateur pour compléter des dossiers importants. Le bruit l'informant qu'elle avait reçu un mail la fit sursauter et elle cliqua sur l'icone pour que son message s'affiche. La jeune fille éclata de rire en voyant l'adresse e-mail qui s'afficha sur son écran.

**De : annielehonnartetdanstonculyadespetards **

**À : mikasaestucasaholaackerman **

_Salut, Mikasa. Ça fait longtemps que toi, Eren et tout le reste on s'est pas vu._

_J'en ai parlé à Reiner et Berthold et ils sont d'accord pour qu'on organise une soirée, histoire de voir à quoi on ressemble après deux ans._

_Si t'es intéressée, réponds moi, et si t'es pas intéressée, réponds-moi aussi._

_Sinon Reiner va te pourir la vie et t'envoyer pleins de mails remplis de sites pornos pour shemale, pour drag queen et même pour chameaux._

_Il a vraiment de tout, je te jure._

"Bon... je crois que je sais ce que j'ai à faire..." Mikasa composa le numéro d'Eren et tomba sur le répondeur. Elle recommença et il ne répondit toujours pas. "Réponds-moi, petit flemmard..."

* * *

><p>"Aïe..." Eren se frotta la tête. Il était allongé sur du carrelage froid. Il leva les yeux et pu se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul, mais la pièce était trop sombre pour qu'il comprenne avec qui il était. <em>Même si ça parait évident.<em>

"Tiens, le gosse s'est reveillé." Cette voix, Eren la connaissait. C'était celle qui lui avait dite des choses obscènes tout au long de la journée. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que quelque part, cette voix était agréable, vibrante et rauque.

"On a le même âge." Eren soupira et essaya de ne pas s'énerver. "Levi, pourquoi tu m'a frappé ?"

"Pour faire croire aux autres que on se connaissait pas. Il m'ont laissé tranquille quand j'ai fait croire que j'allai te violer. Ils étaient dégoutés, ces homophobes."

"Ah... il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de les-"

"Oui, mais celui-là était plaisant." _Ah. Ouais, enfin, pour toi. _Eren se leva et demanda où ils se trouvaient. "Dans la boutique de fleurs. Dans ma boutique."

"Je vois...dis. Il fait trop sombre et je ne vois donc pas très bien, mais...Est-ce que tu porte quelque chose autour du cou, là ?" Eren connaissait la réponse. Mais il voulait l'entendre. Depuis le moment où il s'était réveillé dans un lit d'hopital lorsqu'il avait presque quatorze ans, son entourage lui cachait quelque chose. Et, il en était sûr, Levi avait un lien avec ce quelque chose. Il comptait bien découvrir ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Levi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Visiblement, Eren avait posé une question qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

"Non," dit finalement le vendeur.

"Non quoi ?"

"Non. Tss, laisse tomber, c'est trop compliqué."

"Non ! Je veux savoir, dis-"

"Parle pas comme ça au leader de ta classe." Eren baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Il n'allait pas avoir de réponses sur son passé de sitôt. Levi partit dans une autre pièce et l'adolescent se sentit délaissé. Peut-être qu'il l'avait mit en colère. Mais il avait l'impression de le connaître. C'était étrange. Levi était étrange, tout comme son prénom qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Eren. _Je suis sûr de l'avoir connu dans la période dont je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenirs. C'est lui, mouchoir, c'est lui. j'en suis sûr et certain._ Le petit homme réapparut près d'Eren et lui tendit une boîte que ce dernier prit en main, non sans avec hésitation.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Ouvre et tu verras." Et il s'exécuta. Dedans, il y avait deux pommes.

"Tu as dormis pendant presque trois heures et maintenant il est minuit. Et tu n'a pas mangé." Alors ça. De la part de celui qui lui a touché trois fois le derrière sans aucune explications. De la part de celui qui l'avait appelé poulette. De la part de celui qui l'avait assomé. Il recevait à manger. Eren ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et se mit à rougir, sans aucune raison.

"Je peux manger ?"

"Non, non. Je te les ai amenées pour que tu les regarde," fit ironiquement Levi. L'adolescent posa la boîte par terre et commença à la fixer en fronçant les sourcils.

"Elle sont très belles," affirma-il avant de rigoler. Il commença à manger.

"Idiot," chuchota le leader en se plaçant derrière Eren. Quand ce dernier eu finit, il se releva et sentit des mains sur son postérieur.

"Mais où est-ce que tu mets tes mains, toi ?!" Il plaça ses doigts sur ses poignets pour lui faire lâcher prise, en vain.

"Au paradis," dit Levi d'un ton nonchalant. _Un jour, je lui mettrai des menottes et un scotch sur la bouche_, se promit Eren.


	3. Aussi gay qu'un arc-en-ciel

_**GOME NE**_

Oui, je suis bel et bien en vie... Dommage, hein ? Je suis tellement désolée pour cette absence si longue...Surtout que j'ai fais que dormir. Oui, dormir. J'ai eu une sorte de problème qui me faisait dormir pendant toute la journée et je ne suis pas allée en cours pendant à peu près un mois. Un peu comme la mononucléose, en fait. Bref, on s'en fout pas mal puisque maintenant je vais mieux. Ah, pour ceux qui se demandent, la sonnerie d'Eren c'est l'op 2 de Death Note (c'est ce que j'écoutai en écrivant ce chapitre). Tout cela pour vous dire que que je vous aime et que j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (si vous en avez). Moi, j'vais avoir des marqueurs uchida pour Noël (oui, oui, elle est belle ma vie). Et vous ?

* * *

><p>Les deux portes étaient jaunes alors que les murs, eux, étaient blancs. Ce n'était pas joli, ça n'allait pas ensemble. Eren avait toujours eu cette manie d'inspecter les endroits où il se trouvait même dans les situations inappropriées. Comme celle dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. Il se trouvait dans un des deux lits. À sa droite, une grande armoire grise dominait la pièce. Une ampoule qui ne fonctionnait pas très bien pendait au mur. Deux chaises se trouvait devant un bureau noir sur lequel trônait un vase blanc contenant une grande fleur rose. Eren ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Son regard se bloqua sur l'une des chaises où était assit quelqu'un.<p>

"Euh, il fait beau," finit-il par dire. Il ne bougea pas, son interlocuteur non plus. Eren mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait même pas regardé dehors. Il n'arrêta pas pour autant de fixer cette personne devant lui.

"C'est bien." C'était une voix féminine, qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

"Hum, Mikasa, je suis désolé." Il s'était passé quelques semaines depuis le jour où il avait quitté la boutique de Levi. La veille, il s'était évanouit alors qu'il rendait visite à sa cousine. Eren se trouvait donc dans l'appartement qu'elle venait d'acheter.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Grisha dit que tu n'as rien, tu devait juste être fatigué, je suppose."

"Hum, ouais."

"Bon, je vais à l'épicerie pour acheter des céréales. J'ai plus rien à manger pour l'instant. Je devrais revenir dans un peu moins de 30 minutes." Mikasa se leva et se revêtit de son manteau. Elle attrapa son sac et se tourna rapidement pour sourire à Eren avant de partir en fermant la porte derrière elle à clefs. Décidément, il avait de la chance d'avoir une cousine aussi gentille. L'adolescent soupira et déposa ses pieds à terre. Le contact avec le sol froid le réveilla complètement et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas très propre.

"Je vais utiliser sa douche, elle ne m'en voudra pas trop," soupira-t-il avant de se lever.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il se précipita vers l'horloge dans la chambre pour voir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ de sa soeur. _5 minutes, super. _Il enfila son caleçon et agrippa son pull lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. _Elle est déjà là ? _Il enfila une chemise trop grande pour lui et laissa son pantalon sur une chaise avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Mikasa, est-ce que t'as pris des choca-"

"Yo, Eren."

"Ah... yo, Levi ? Ahahah-" Il se coupa lui-même. "Attends, comment tu sais que je suis là ?"

"J'habite pas loin et hier tu m'a envoyé un message qui disait que tu ne pouvais pas aider à l'atelier théâtre parce que tu étais chez ta cousine. Et je connais Mikasa." Levi fit en sorte qu'Eren s'écarte et entra dans la pièce. Il l'examina et regarda par la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent.

"Belle vue."

"Ah bon, tu trouves ? C'est que des immeubles, hein..."

"Non, je parlai de toi." Eren le fixa, intrigué, avant de baisser la tête vers son caleçon.

"Ah, ça... je sortais de la douche quand t'a toqué et..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila rapidement puis alla s'assoir sur son lit. "C'est vrai que t'es gay ?"

Levi le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, sérieux, puis s'approcha du bureau. Il prit la fleur que contenait le vase et la plaça dans ses cheveux avant de prendre une voix très aigüe, comme pour imiter une petite fille.

"Aussi gay qu'un arc-en-ciel, hihihi !" Eren avait essayé. Il avait essayé de ne pas rire mais ne pas imaginer Levi dans un uniforme de collégienne était beaucoup trop dur. L'adolescente se laissa tomber sur le lit et ne se retenait plus, ce qui était de toute façon inutile. "Tiens, je pensais pas que je pouvais te faire rire."

"Ah, mais c'est la première et dernière fois," déclara le jeune garçon lorsqu'il eu reprit son souffle. Le vendeur de fleurs réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Eren pensa un moment que la présence de Levi n'était pas si désagréable que ça. _Même s'il va sûrement recommencer à me 'taquiner' en me touchant le postérieur. Mais cela venait peut-être des habitudes qu'on lui avait appris. _Ce n'était pas impossible. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il compatisse._ La pitié ne l'aidera pas._ _Mais peut-être que je l'ai mal jugé, peut-être que-_

"Jésus Christ, moi je gueule."

Encore une fois, bien que brutalement sortit de ses pensées, Eren éclata de rire.

"C'est un schtroumpf qui tombe et qui se fait un bleu."

"Oh mon dieu, arrête, chut," fit Eren, essouflé.

"On dit que les hommes qui on de grands pieds on de grandes ...?"

"Euh...je..."

"De grandes chaussures," continua Levi alors que son sourire s'agrandissait quand le rire d'Eren se fit de plus en plus fort.

"Qu'est ce que-" Le leader de classe n'eu pas le temps de finir sa question que des pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Des talons. Les deux personnes restèrent pétrifiées sans savoir quoi faire alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

"Eren, y'avait pas de chocapics alors j'ai-" La surprise pu se lire sur son visage. _Évidemment_. "Ah."

"Hum...c'est, euh, pas grave.."

"Eren, si tu invite des personnes chez-moi, demande-moi d'abord."

"Je...euh, désolé." Mikasa soupira et dirigea son regard vers Levi qui la salua avec nonchalance. Elle lui répondit et resta silencieuse pendant quelques temps.

"Pourquoi as-tu une fleur dans les cheveux ?" Eren sursauta en ouvrant ses yeux autant que possible. Il se retourna vers le leader de sa classe et ils se fixèrent, ne sachant que faire. _Oh, c'est vrai._

* * *

><p>"Mikasa s'inquiète pour toi, ces derniers temps," fit Armin.<p>

"Elle s'inquiète toujours pour moi."

"Hum...c'est vrai mais en général, quand elle s'inquiète comme ça c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'intuition féminine ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais le fait qu'elle se comporte comme ça avec toi t'a aidé de nombreuses fois."

"Je sais..." Ils se trouvaient dans la maison où vivaient Armin et son grand père. La télévision était en marche, bien que le son ne soit coupé, et des bols vides étaient posés sur un plateau, devant eux.

"Bon, t'as des chocapics ?"

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais bon, des chocapics à dix heures du soir..." Son meilleur ami se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour fouiller dans un placard. _What's up, people ?! _retentit soudainement dans le salon et Eren sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon. Quand il pressa le bouton pour décrocher, une musique se fit entendre. Son interlocuteur se trouvait sûrement dans une boîte de nuit.

"Hey, Eren." C'était la voix de Levi.

"Hm, quoi ?"

"T'es libre demain soir ?"

"Quoi ? Euh, bah, oui ?"

"Super." Ce fut le seul mot qu'Eren pu entendre avant que le bip l'informant que son interlocuteur avait raccrocher ne retentisse dans son oreille. _C'est quoi son problème ?_ Il fixa quelques secondes le petit écran de son portable puis soupira. Armin entra dans le salon et déposa deux bols débordants de chocapics. Eren eu un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit le plateau.

"Les deux sont pour moi ?!"

"Non, idiot. Celui-là, c'est le mien." Le blond rigola doucement quand son meilleur ami fit mine qu'il l'avait compris depuis le début. Un petit bruit se fit entendre et Eren prit son portable. Il venait de recevoir un SMS qu'il lu tout de suite.

**De: Levi à 22:16**

**Demain l'endroit où je travaille organise une petite fête et ce serait bien que tu viennes.**

**T'es pas obligé de venir mais tu devrais.**

**C'est à deux pas de là où habite ta cousine. **

**L'adresse et les infos sont sur le lien en dessous.**

Eren toucha le lien et une page s'ouvrit sur son écran. C'est ce moment qu'Armin choisit pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Le lien le dirigea vers le site web d'un magasin appelé "der kleine titan". Eren regarda plus bas, là où l'on pouvait lire la description du magasin et ami fit de même.

"Oh mon dieu." C'était un sexshop. Levi travaillait dans un sexshop. _Mais il n'a que 16 ans, non ? Normalement, il n'a même pas le droit d'y entrer..._

"Eren, c'est quoi ça ?"

"Bah, lis."

"Qu'est ce que tu fais sur e site d'un se...d'un magasin pareil ?"

"Un ami y travaille." _Ah. Un ami y travaille. Bravo Eren, tu peux être fière de toi. Maintenant, si papa l'apprends, je suis vraiment mal. _Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux pendant ce qui parut être des siècles.

"Je comprends pourquoi Mikasa s'inquiète," conclu finalement Armin. _Et voilà. _"Je crois que tu-"

"Bon, je dis y aller !" S'exclama-t-il en partant vers l'entrée, le bol de céréales à la main. Il salua son ami avant de partir de la maison.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de bus à cette heure, il avait donc eu du mal à rentrer chez lui. Quand il était rentré, son téléphone avait vibré plusieurs fois.

Eren montait les escaliers lorsque son portable vibra pour la quatrième fois. Si son père était rentré, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de bruit, sinon il passerait sûrement un mauvais quart d'heure. Quand il franchit le pallier de sa chambre il alluma son portable et souffla lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas et regarda ses SMS. Un message de Levi, Deux d'Armin et un de Mikasa. Le SMS de Levi répondait à celui qu'Eren lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt, celui qui disait qu'il allait réléchir à sa proposition. Ceux d'Armin le menaçaient de ramener le bol lavé et Mikasa lui avait envoyé une image d'un_ lamasticot_. Il hésita quelques secondes puis commença à écrire.

**De: Eren à 22:44**

**Je peux venir chez toi demain ?**

**Je crois que la dernière fois j'ai oublié le chargeur de mon portable**

**En plus j****e veux aller quelque part et c'est pas loin de ton appart.**

**Au fait, le lamasticot est très sexy.**

Il attendit la réponse pendant quelques minutes mais ne du pas attendre très longtemps.

**De Mikasa à 22:58**

**Je sais pas trop, tu m'a réveillé, imbécile.**

**Mais bon, t'as dit que le lamasticot était sexy alors oui.**

**T'as intérêt à te dépêcher pour venir prendre ton chargeur pour demain parce que je peux le revendre, hein ;)**

Eren rigola avant d'éteindre son portable. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui répondre, de toute façon, elle n'attendait sûrement pas qu'il le fasse. Il bailla et se glissa sous les draps de son lit avant de s'endormir en faisant tomber son téléphone par terre.

* * *

><p>"Mikasa, tes lunettes te vont bien." Eren était allongé sur un des deux lits, dans l'appartement de sa cousine. "Tu devrais les porter plus souvent, le rouge te vas bien."<p>

"Ça fait une demi-heure que tu me complimente sur tout et n'importe quoi, Eren. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as fais une connerie ?"

"Non...euh, dis..."

"Hm ?"

"Tu veux m'aider à me retrouver dans la société ou des conneries du genre, n'est-ce-pas ?" Il jouait à Angry Bird sur son portable.

"Hm. Ouais," répondit-elle sans pour autant détacher son regard de son livre. "On peut dire ça."

"Et donc, tu veux je grandisse, non ?"

"Arrête de tourner autour du pot, viens-en au fait."

"Est-ce que tu trouverai bizarre que j'aille à une soirée organisée dans un sexshop ?" Il y eu un très grand silence. _Je n'aurai pas du poser cette question complètement idiote._ Mikasa ferma le livre en prenant soin de garder un doigt coincé à la page qu'elle lisait. Elle leva la tête vers son cousin qui lui, n'osait pas la regarder. Elle soupira et plaça un marque-page à la place de son doigt puis posa le bouquin sur le bureau.

"Non." Eren soupira à son tour. _Évidemment qu'elle... non ? Elle a dit non ? _Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa.

"Non ?"

"Je plaisantai. Bien sûr que je trouverai ça bizarre, Eren ! Tu n'as que seize ans, tu as tout ton temps pour découvrir le monde, alors un putain de sexshop ? Il fallait me le dire plus tôt que tu te rendais là-bas. Écoute, si c'est bien ça, si c'est bien là que tu vas ce soir..." Elle souffla. Elle retira ses lunettes et les déposa à côté de son livre. "Eh bien, tu n'iras pas."

"Pourquoi ? J'ai du avoir beaucoup de courage pour te le dire ! J'aurais pu le garder pour moi et y aller sans que tu ne le sache !"

"Oh mais c'est bien ça !" Elle commençait à crier. "Et alors ? Monsieur Jaeger a-t-il enfin apprit la politesse ? Tu te pleins sans arrêt que je m'occupe trop de toi, mais si je le fais, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Je peux comprendre que ta situation est malheureuse mais c'est justement pour ça que je fais ça !"

"Ah ? Et c'est pour ça que tu dois toujours te prendre pour ma mère ? Je peux pas être un adolescent normal avec des droits normaux juste parce que ma situation est compliquée ?"

"Je ne me prends pas pour ta mère, je t'aide à grandir !"

"Je suis déjà assez grand comme ça !"

"Écoute-moi bien Eren Jaeger, si je n'étais pas là aujourd'hui, tu serai probablement une enflure droguée qui vendrait son cul dans la rue ! Comme certaines personnes qui seraient venues sans permission chez moi, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens ?"

"Quoi ? Levi n'a rien à faire là-dedans, et qui te dis qu'il se prostitue ?"

"Parce que tu es amnésique et que tu ne te souviens pas de lui, putain ! Merde, Eren, comprends-moi un peu !"

"Attends quoi ? Parce que je suis amnésique je dois être celui qui prend tout ? Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas de quel droit tu dois m'aider à grandir alors que ta situation est bien plus compliquée que la mienne ! Ah, c'est pour ça que tu es si intelligente ? Parce que t'es parents sont morts ? Ah bah c'est cool, ça !" À cet instant, Mikasa ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne dit plus rien. Elle fixa Eren pendant quelques temps avant de fermer les yeux.

"Très bien," fit-elle simplement, la voix tremblante. Elle se retourna et partit dans la salle de bain.

"Attends, je susi désolé, j'aurai pas du dire ça !"

"Non. Vas à ta putain de fête et on en parle plus. Mais vas-y avec Armin." Eren était triste pour elle. Il rgrettait ce qu'il venait de dire, mais la pitié ne servait à rien, Mikasa le lui avait appris elle-même.

"D'accord. Le lamasticot était comme même très sexy," fit-il avant de franchir le palier. _Comme si ça arrangerait quelque chose de dire ça maintenant._ Mais comme par miracle, il cru entendre un rire venant de derrière lui avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

><p>"C'est là ?" fit Armin. Il était surpris, mais il n'était pas le seul. Les deux amis se trouvait devant une énorme villa où la musique était très forte.<p>

"'Faut croire," dit Eren en pointant du doigt l'étiquette sur le portail qui indiquait le nom du magasin. Ils poussèrent le portail et avancèrent doucement vers l'entrée. Armin ouvrit la grande porte de métal et devant eux se trouvait un spectacle incroyable. Un grand bar se trouvait à leur droite. Au milieu de l'immense pièce trônait une scène sur laquelle dansaient des stripteaseuses. Le reste de la salle était caché par la scène. _C'est ça, ta petite fête, Levi ?_


End file.
